A Spot of trouble
by hannahthepenguin
Summary: 1ST CHAPTER REWRITTEN! Set after TLC, Artemis goes back home, only to find that he's now an older brother and a wanted man.


Dear Readers…

I discovered fan fiction when I was ten and I wrote a couple of stories then. Now that I'm twelve, I've decided to come back on and write some more. This story is set after the Lost Colony. Please read and review- I've spent lots of time on this. Thank you very much. Hannah.

P.S I'm sorry this chapter doesn't have all that much action in it…

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own any of the Artemis Fowl characters (sob) but I do own the twins (yay!)

I wrote a slightly different version of this first chapter but I've changed it slightly so that it follows the last book- thanks very much to everyone who reviewed.

Chapter One- Wanted

Artemis stood outside Fowl Manor, for him, it was the second time in two days, for his parents it would be the first time in three years. He had no idea what he was going to say. What if they didn't recognize him? What if they had forgotten about him?

Artemis shook himself, they were just stupid worries, nothing that Artemis Fowl the second would worry about.

He braced himself and took the door knocker in one hand. It was obviously new, his parents had always had good taste, it was brass and in the shape of a lion. He let go and soon heard footsteps coming toward the door.

The doorknob twisted and the door creaked open, revealing a girl with dark hair who turned as pale as a sheet when she saw him. Artemis didn't know what to say, he only recognized her by the hair band.

"Juliet?" he said, trying to stay calm.

"Oh my god, Arty, look at you."Artemis looked down at his clothes, okay, so maybe they were a little messy, what with the ash on his trousers and the mud up his sleeve. After a quick look, Artemis couldn't resist breaking a smile,

"I've been gone all this time and all you're worried about is my clothes," he said cheerfully as his meeting was going so well, then, as if he'd only just remembered, "But what about your wrestling career?"

Juliet shrugged,

"There are more important things at the moment…especially with Butler…and……his fairy stories as they call them."

Artemis nodded and asked,

"How are Mother and Father then?"

Juliet suddenly got very interested in a non-existent piece of fluff on the ground,

"Perhaps you should speak to them yourself."

Artemis followed Juliet upstairs until they got to his parents room. Everything looked newer and different and Artemis suddenly became nervous, although nerves were not something he usually felt.

"Knock first," whispered Juliet quietly as if he didn't know what his parents liked, this slightly annoyed Artemis, as he considered himself to be a boy-genius (which he was.)

Artemis tapped on the door with his hand until he heard his mothers' familiar voice,

"Come in then, don't just stand there knocking,"

Artemis smiled, nothing can be too wrong he thought, and for once in his life, he couldn't have been more wrong.

He could feel four pairs of eyes on him as he entered the room. No one said anything, though his mother gasped.

"Who's that Mummy?" asked a little dark haired girl, the one slightly taller. The other girl, obviously her twin replied,

"It's probably the repairman silly."

The other pulled a face and glared at the other.

Artemis wasn't comfortable, not being a family kind of guy. He helped himself to a chair opposite his parents and what he expected to be his sisters.

His Father looked at him with cloudy grey eyes,

"Artemis? It can't be, not after all this time,"

Artemis had never known his Father to be emotional, not in all the time he'd known him, not that he seemed all that upset now.

"Father?"

The twins were whispering behind their mother's back, Artemis only caught a couple of words, Butler, Brother and Mummy. None of which made much sense to him. However, he moved towards his Father and they embraced. After they'd both let go, Artemis Senior spoke,

"Artemis, these are your little sisters, Caitlyn and Sophia."

Artemis smiled; his parents liked old sounding names.

At this the twins looked around and smiled at him, though they were obviously envious of the attention he was getting.

Obviously sensing Artemis's discomfort, his Mother spoke for the first time since he had come in.

"Arty, perhaps Your Father and I should speak to you privately, without…" She faded as the twins glared at her.

"Yes mother, that would be much better," Artemis said, very happy without the continuous whispering behind his back.

As the twins left, making sure they made as much fuss as they could, Artemis relaxed slightly. Surely this couldn't be too bad; after all, they were his own parents.

His Father stood up and closed the door. His face was grave.

"Artemis, we need to know what you've been doing all these years,"

Artemis looked curiously at him, what a strange question.

"You know, not just in your latest disappearance, what you've been doing the last few years. You see, we want to help you escape"

Artemis immediately spoke,

"Escape from what?"

"You mean who," his mother replied," The Police are on to you, they say you're a criminal mastermind, wanted for loads of offences. Some lunatic tipped them off."

Artemis gasped, much to his astonishment, this wasn't the welcome home he had been expecting.

His Father spoke again,

"You've been away for three years without any contact and then you just turn up on our doorstep Artemis, what have you been doing these three years?"

Artemis argued with himself in his head, what should he do, he could easily make something up, that was what Foaly had wanted him to do, but something stopped him, held him back. The lunatic that had tipped them off, that could have been one of his past clients, maybe no longer scared because Butler couldn't protect him so well, or maybe it wasn't human, maybe it was something else…

He needed to contact Holly, although he'd only just gone away from her, she was bound to help, and she might be able to (with Foaly's help) catch Opal Koboi (Which he suspected of snitching) and put her back in Howlers Peak before she caused any more damage.

However, he'd have to tell his parents about the fairies, they could help, otherwise they wouldn't let him escape…

**Yes, although the LEP and Holly don't know it yet, Opal has escaped, Artemis knows this through his magic, there is another use for it, if you focus hard enough then you can see the past, or present.**

So what do you think, I know that this chapter hasn't got much action but I'll try to update soon, I just needed a chapter to set the scene really.

Please, **Please, **Please review and give me some comments, I like constructive criticism (gosh, what long words!) so if you've got nothing nice to say then instead of saying how much you hate it simply tell me how to improve.


End file.
